


This Must Be The Place

by sebayard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Food, Getting Together, M/M, POV Shiro (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebayard/pseuds/sebayard
Summary: Everyone’s got a story, everyone’s got a restaurant.Shiro, of course, is no different.Shiro's favorite restaurant closes. IHOP pulls through in more ways than one.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53
Collections: Sheith Cookbook





	This Must Be The Place

**Author's Note:**

> to the 24 hour donut place that closed before I ever even got to go, devastating thousands of my fellow college students: I still think about you.

At the Garrison, there’s a bit of a tradition. Although perhaps it’s less of a tradition and more of a way of life.

That life is the 24 hour dining experience.

“I practically lived at Waffle House freshman year.”

“The night shift at McDonald’s gives me a discount because I’m there so often.”

“The magic of eating Denny’s onion rings right as the clock strikes twelve is the only reason I passed my statistics final.”

Everyone’s got a story, everyone’s got a restaurant.

Shiro, of course, is no different.

He’s had the privilege of being a college student for about six years now, finishing his undergraduate degree two years ago and just on the verge of completing his masters. A model student for the Garrison, Shiro’s seen his fair share of wide-eyed prospective students and hopeful incoming freshmen.

“What’s your secret?” they ask

“Cecilia’s 24 Hour Cannolis,” he says.

They never expect that answer.

It’s true though. Through thick and thin, Cecilia’s has been there for it all. His first all nighter, his first F on a paper, hell, even his first heartbreak. More recently, it’s been Shiro’s second home as he tries to finish the last thesis of his college career.

“It’s like a good luck charm,” Shiro says as he starts the car, “you want me to pass my thesis, right?”

Matt, his roommate, groans next to him. “Yeah, I do, but that doesn’t mean I appreciate getting dragged along at three in the morning.”

“You need to make sure I don’t fall asleep.”

Matt mumbles something under his breath, but Shiro can’t make it out. “What was that?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Matt huffs, rubs his hands together for warmth. “Just drive, will you? It’s the first night after winter break and I know they’re always busy then. God only knows why.”

“They’re good cannolis, Matt.”

“But at 3 in the morning?”

Shiro shrugs, puts his blinker on to pull onto the main road. A sign up ahead says, County Famous Cecilia’s Cannolis, Just A Half Mile Away!

Matt huffs again. “You just like going here because of what’s-his-face.”

“Who?”

“That guy who started working in the back room a while back. You know who I’m talking about.”

“I really have no idea.” 

Shiro does. Oh, he does. Because how could you go to Cecilia’s Cannolis without noticing him? The most beautiful man on earth? Dark blue eyes, black hair, stained red jacket that seems to glow under the neon lights. Sometimes Shiro sees him taking the trash out back during his late night writing sessions and has to physically tear his eyes away and back to his laptop. 

His name is Keith, and truth be told, Shiro’s had trouble thinking of much else since he met him.

So yeah, maybe Shiro does go with the hopes of maybe, possibly, seeing him, making some small talk like they usually do. If it goes well maybe they’ll finally exchange numbers...

Not that he’ll admit any of this to Matt; he doesn’t need to add more fuel to the fire. Shiro gets enough crap from him as it is. 

“Suit yourself. Just know I’ll always know the truth, Shirogane.”

“Whatever you say, Holt.”

The drive is short, the small restaurant only a mile up the road from the Garrison. Hidden away amongst a small patch of picturesque trees, it’s Shiro’s favorite space to simply be, take a breath, escape from his world for just a little bit. 

And eat good cannolis while doing so.

But as Shiro pulls up to the parking lot, he immediately notices something is wrong.

“Where is everybody?”

The parking lot is vacant, not a soul in sight. The trademark neon lights are off, and the whole area looks dark and sad without them.

“Maybe they lost power?”

“Hm.” Shiro parks the car near the entrance, leaves the car running as he looks around. 

“It looks closed.”

Matt’s right: the front door and windows are closed up with boards, lights off. It looks deserted.

Shiro’s gut sinks. 

Over break, rumors of several local restaurants closing started to surface, even the only McDonald’s in town, but this… no. 

“Shiro… it’s gonna be okay.”

“No.”

“There are other restaurants…”

“No.”

“Maybe DoorDash knows another cannoli place…” 

“No…” Shiro whispers.

Matt stays silent.

A tragedy has occurred here.

“I need to know it’s fate.”

“Okay,” Matt says, “okay.”

Shiro steps out, reads the note posted to the front door. 

Dear Valued Customers;

It is with great sorrow I announce the permanent closure of Cecilia’s 24 Hour Cannolis. It was a pleasure serving you, and I will take these treasured memories with me as I open up a new and lucrative location in Colorado. May the heart and soul of cannolis always live on in your hearts.

Fondly, Cecilia, owner and CEO of Cecilia’s 24 Hour Cannolis

“A new location in Colorado?” Shiro yells. “What was wrong with here?”

“Sh, shh, you’ll wake up the whole neighborhood.”

“Ugh. Sorry. It’s just…” He runs a hand over his face. It’s just that his good luck charm is gone, his favorite cannolis are gone, and his crush has probably vanished from his life forever.

So much for getting his number tonight. Out of anything, that might be the toughest blow.

“It’s just that this sucks.”

“Yeah,” Matt nods, “yeah. But listen, let’s see if anything else is open now, okay? I’m awake and hungry and you still got work to do, right?”

Shiro nods, and his own stomach rumbles.

“Okay, let’s see…” Matt pulls out his phone, looks up local restaurants.

Turns out the rumors were right; most of the 24 hour restaurants in town are closed, shutting their doors over winter break when the students were away and unable to make an uproar.

So much for the Garrison’s way of life. What a way to go.

“Wait, here’s something,” Matt says. “Huh, looks like the IHOP just became a 24 hour place.” He looks at Shiro. “Wanna go there? At least just for tonight?”

Shiro looks at the phone, looks at the unlit neon sign, and looks back at the phone with a sigh. 

“Yeah, I guess.”

Better than nothing, right?

* * *

The IHOP, surprisingly, or maybe unsurprisingly now that everywhere was closed, is packed. Packed for three in the morning anyway. 

“How much you wanna bet they’re all Garrison?” Matt says as they eye over several out of state plates.

“Think you’d win that one.”

They shuffle in, and as Shiro suspected, Matt’s right. The place is filled with Garrison students. Shiro recognizes most of them, some from undergrad, some from on-campus jobs, some from the classes he TAs for. He sees why IHOP jumped on the opportunity to fill in the 24 hour gap that’s formed; business is booming.

“Shiro! Over here!”

It’s a voice he recognizes. Shiro turns and sees a friend of his sitting alone at a nearby booth. “Allura!” He gives a small wave.

“Come sit,” she says, moving some textbooks to make room.

They move past the others in the restaurant and take their places at the booth, Shiro across from her, and Matt beside her.

“Considering you’re here, I take it you heard,” Allura says, hands folded and face grim.

Shiro, still filled with grief, can only nod.

“We’re just broken up about it,” Matt replies, deadpan. 

“Well, there’s no cannolis here that I know of, but maybe pancakes can fill the void for now?” Allura’s giving him a look that makes Shiro a little nervous, her voice sounding just as mischievous as the grin on her face.

“Yeah… maybe…” Shiro side eyes her before taking out his laptop and loading up one of the many documents dedicated to his thesis. He’s got a lot of work to do, and with so much of tonight wasted already, he’s not even sure he’ll have time to eat something now. Maybe it’s for the best, he’s not feeling as hungry anymore anyway.

“Hey, welcome to IHOP. I’ll be your server.”

Shiro continues looking at his laptop, distracted. The rest of the table is silent.

“Can I get you started with anything? Looks like you’ve got a long night ahead, maybe some coffee?”

Shiro nods, still not looking. This word document is taking way too long to load. “Yeah, coffee would be great, thanks.”

The others are still quiet until Shiro hears Matt mutter, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Finally, Shiro looks up.

Oh.

Oh.

It’s him.

He’s here.

A 24 hour IHOP, of all places.

“Oh, hello Keith.” Shiro breathes out. His face feels flush, and his heart is beating in his throat.

Keith smiles. “Hey Shiro. Surprised to see me?”

“I mean, honestly? Yeah.”

“Ha, yeah, I get that,” Keith chuckles softly. “Had to find a new job after Cecilia skipped town, you know? Liked my late hours, so here seemed to fit.”

“Cool.” Cool? That’s the best he could come up with? Oh god.

“Yeah. So is there anything else I can get you? Anyone ready to order?”

“I’ll take a coffee as well,” Allura says, still looking all smug at Shiro.

Matt just grumbles for some water.

“Got it. Anything else?”

“Uh,” Shiro glances down, realizes he never actually looked at the massive menu. “Anything you’d recommend?”

Keith pauses, taps his pen as he thinks. He purses his lips together, and something about this look makes Shiro’s heart feel warm.

A moment later, Keith has an answer. “I’m contractually obligated to try to sell you our speciality New York Cheesecake Pancake Stack, but honestly I think you’d love our Italian Cannoli pancakes. A little throw back, huh?”

Shiro stares at him.

“Or… or is that too soon? I know you loved the place, so…”

“No, no, that sounds perfect. Sorry, I just didn’t realize IHOP sold cannoli products?”

Keith shrugs. “Yeah, I mean obviously we’re pancake focused but we’ve got some fun variations, I think.”

“Cool.” Again? Again he goes with ‘cool?’ “I’ll have that, then.”

Keith smiles, and Shiro feels a little dizzy. “Awesome.”

Awesome.

Allura and Matt place their orders for the cheesecake pancakes and the double blueberry pancake stacks, and Keith heads back to the kitchen.

Shiro feels like he’s in shock.

“God, out of all the places…” Matt mutters, head in hands. He laughs. “I told you you liked him though.”

“Shut up, Matt.”

Allura is still grinning widely. “I wanted to text you so bad but I knew you had to see for yourself. Can you believe he’s still here? I thought he would have packed it up and left with Cecilia or something.”

“And he remembers you. That’s a good sign, right?”

Shiro shrugs. “I mean, we’d talk whenever I hung out at Cecilia’s all night. Kinda hard not to after a while, you know?”

“You should ask him out.”

“What? Now?”

“Sure.”

“Isn’t that a little inappropriate while he’s at work?”

“I mean, maybe. He seems really into you though. Look, he’s staring.”

This makes Shiro whip his head around to see, and Matt’s right; Keith’s gathering orders from another table, but his eyes are clearly meeting Shiro’s table instead. Their eyes meet, just briefly, and Keith looks away, mouth twitching in a smile.

For once, both of their faces are red.

Maybe they’re right?

“I don’t know…”

Allura sighs. “Well at least you know he’s here, right? You’ve got time. Maybe this is your new Cecilia’s.”

This gives Shiro pause. A new Cecilia’s, huh?

He looks at Keith, who’s staring again, and his stomach flips.

Maybe.

* * *

“Hey.”

Shiro smiles, scoots over in the booth a little to make room. “Hey.”

“It’s late,” Keith says, sitting next to him. “Or early, depending on how you look at it.”

“Yeah,” Shiro nods, “I know.”

“I’m surprised you stayed. I was only joking when I asked you to keep me company until my shift ended.”

Shiro raises an eyebrow. “Really? I’ve stayed in Cecilia’s parking lot for twelve hours straight before. This is easy.”

“It’s eight in the morning and you haven’t slept.”

“Maybe I just thought you were worth waiting for.”

“Mm.”

“Mm,” Shiro mimics.

“You sure it has nothing to do with six pages of your thesis being due today?” Keith’s eyes are twinkling, and it’s hard for Shiro not to get lost in them.

He’s so far gone already, isn’t he?

That’s the thing with Keith; he draws you in quick, the way flames grab anything in their path. And Keith’s an inferno, raging hot.

There’s so much Shiro wants to say. So much he’s wanted to say over the past few month since he started going to IHOP just to hear Keith’s jokes during his shift break or give small, knowing looks whenever a customer was particularly annoying. 

Allura was right; this became his new Cecilia’s, his new good luck charm.

Or maybe it was Keith all along.

Funny how life works out.

Shiro blinks, remembering Keith asked him a question. “What?”

“You’re thesis, that’s why you’re here, right?”

He looks at his laptop, 8 pages of scientific jargon written in a pancake induced haze. “Yeah, but no.” Shiro looks him in the eyes, opens his mouth, closes it, debating, settles on, “Have you eaten anything since break?”

Keith looks at him funny, but answers, “No, actually.”

“Then breakfast is on me. How about it?” Shiro offers. His heart hammers, hopeful.

There’s a small pause, but then Keith answers. “Sure, I’d like that.”

Shiro can’t prevent a smile from spreading wide across his face. “Perfect.”

Before long, they both have a pile of cannoli pancakes in front of them. Keith lifts up his cup of coffee. “In honor of 24 Hour Cannolis; may it rest in peace.”

“Here here,” Shiro says, clinking their mugs together.

They both take a sip. Shiro breathes it in, savors the taste. He’s tired, been up for almost 24 hours at this point. Not unusual for him, but still. 

“Why?”

Shiro blinks. “Why what?”

“Why do you do this to yourself? Stay up late, doing work all the time.”

“I do no-”

“Shiro, I’m not stupid. I’ve watched you. You’re one of the most hardworking people I’ve ever met. It’s just… I know it might not be my place, but I… uh, worry, sometimes I guess.”

It’s probably not the take away Shiro’s meant to get, but he grins wide. “You watch me?”

Keith’s face turns beet red. “I mean, it’s kinda hard not to, I mean, you’re around a lot, I guess… that’s not the point though.”

“Yeah, yeah I get what you mean. I dunno.” Shiro sighs, stares into his coffee cup. “I’ve had a lot of expectations placed on me, from the Garrison, mostly. Everyone’s constantly going on and on about my potential.” He shrugs. “I don’t want to disappoint anyone. Not even myself.”

Keith frowns. “I get that. Just… take care of yourself, okay? You have nothing else to prove. Not to me, anyway.”

Shiro doesn’t know why, but the way Keith says it, it’s like a small weight lifted from his shoulders. “Thanks, Keith,” he says, a little breathless. “I think I needed to hear that.”

Keith smiles, gives his arm a squeeze.

“What about you?” Shiro turns to him. “What brings you to the late night dining field?”

Keith shrugs. “Nothing in particular. I’ve always been a night owl. A way to make extra cash while taking classes.” He smirks. “I’m a student at the Garrison, actually.”

Shiro stares. “No way.”

“Yeah. We had a class together once. Astronomy II.”

“No, no I definitely would have noticed you.”

“Well I uh, didn’t exactly show up very often, or at all. Still got an A though, so. It worked out I guess.”

“Incredible. Almost everyone has to take that class twice even when they consistently attend.”

Keith shrugs again. “I like space. Just find more benefit from being actually under it.”

Shiro laughs. “Yeah, you’re right. The stars are nicer than a classroom ceiling, that’s for sure.”

Keith’s mouth twitches upward. “I’ve loved it since I was a kid. Dreamed of being an astronaut. And my dad supported me too, never once said it was a pipe dream.” He fiddles with his mug. “Maybe that’s why I’m here. To prove him right. To at least… get somewhere with that dream, like he believed I could.” He snorts. “Wish I had his confidence.”

Shiro looks at him, gives in to the urge to tuck a loose strand of hair behind his ear. The touch is burning, electrifying. “Well, for what it’s worth, which might not be much,” Shiro whispers, “I believe in you, Keith. You’re spectacular.”

Shiro swears Keith’s breath stops. “Thank you, Shiro. Truly.”

They’re quiet for a moment, picking at their food and sipping their coffee. It’s comfortable, this silence, more than that. It’s restful, something Shiro hasn’t had in some time. 

It feels nice. More than nice. Just a little bit like home.

“You know,” Keith says eventually, breaking the silence. “I think this was my first time eating pancakes.”

Shiro stares at him.

“What?”

“You work at an IHOP.”

“Never had the chance to. Was more of a waffle guy anyway.” He smiles sheepishly, looks down before looking in Shiro’s eyes. “I think I’ve changed my mind though,” he whispers.

Ah… that’s… 

Oh, oh wait. 

His lips are close, so close…

“Is this okay?” Keith asks quietly.

“Yes,” Shiro mutters, frozen, afraid to ruin the moment.

Then they meet.

The kiss is sweet, sweeter than any cannoli Shiro’s ever tasted. Sweeter than cotton candy or strawberries or sugar straight from the jar. It’s electric, a shot straight to the brain, and though Keith’s lips linger for just barely a moment before he pulls away, he ends up stealing Shiro’s breath with it.

Keith’s eyes search his face, still close, noses almost touching. “Shiro, I like you. A lot. Would like to give this, us, a shot, if you’re willing.”

If he’s willing… 

It’s the easiest answer Shiro’s ever come up with.

“Of course, Keith. Of course.”

Even with their faces close, Shiro can still see Keith’s wide smile.

At the Garrison, everyone’s got a restaurant, a story, a good luck charm.

Seems that Keith was Shiro’s story all along. And if some restaurants had to be sacrificed for it to be written?

(They kiss one more time, this one a little deeper, a little more intentional.)

Well, Shiro could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my fic for the Sheith Cookbook Zine: All Good Things! It was super fun to write and right up my alley of food focused sheith content. I encourage you to look at the other works in the collection!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
